


You're Deconstructing Me

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm.  This is the sequel to You're Turning Me Into Quite The Masochist.  And also, phone sex.  Which I can't write, but that didn't stop me from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Deconstructing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicokat/gifts).



> Sequel to [You're Turning Me Into Quite The Masochist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110216?view_adult=true).

Having succeeded in setting up John with his brother, Sherlock seems to have become bored of the whole affair. He tolerates John's absence but only, John suspects, because Sherlock would rather not suffer Mycroft's presence in their flat. Mycroft himself seems to find it scarily easy to arrange himself into John's life, finding blocks of free time that _John_ doesn't know exist until Mycroft's car pulls up.

Today Mycroft isn't in it. His assistant - actual name Kate - greets him with a smile that's decidedly more friendly than the distracted one he received prior to starting to date Mycroft. She still returns her full attention to her blackberry as soon as social niceties have been observed.

"Where are we going?" John asks eventually, when it's clear that it's not to Mycroft's usual office or home.

"Job interview," she says in her usual way, as if she doesn't expect John to have any real reaction to her answer. It's also quite possible that she's annoyed to be interrupted from her actual work by her boss' boyfriend. John just wishes he knew which option it was.

Before he has to decide whether he's likely to be annoying Kate if he asks her for an explanation, John's own phone chimes. It's a text, rather than a phone call, from Mycroft, which, coupled with his current absence, probably means there's been some major world event that will keep him in meetings for the next couple of days. The text itself - which, as John has come to be used from previous correspondences with Mycroft, uses all 160 characters before ending abruptly with no signature - says, "You will like the job if you give it a chance. Just do what comes naturally at the interview. You are a v. Good doctor. Don't worry, job not shady just secret."

John isn't precisely reassured by the words, but they serve well enough to keep him from interrupting Kate again.

* * *

"Most interviews don't involve the prospective employee actually performing medical procedures as a way to determine their skill set!" John is aware that he's ranting to Mycroft's answering machine - it's a place in this relationship he never thought they would get to - but it seems like a better plan than ranting to Sherlock. Sherlock would probably have approved of the nature of the job interview. At least Mycroft's answering machine doesn't grin in a pleased manner every time the question, "Are you going to break up with him?" is met with a "No."

"What if I hadn't been qualified? The patient might have died."

John supposes that he shouldn't be surprised to hear the click of the phone being picked up, but he is.

Mycroft's voice sounds more amused than annoyed, a good sign. "If you hadn't been qualified you wouldn't have been at the interview."

John sighs. "As much as I appreciate your faith in me, I very nearly treated her as if it was an allergic reaction."

"You weren't actually the only doctor on the case," Mycroft admits. "You were, however, the only one, including those already employed, who did correctly get the solution."

John laughs dryly. "I suppose I've hung out too much with Sherlock to believe that everything is as it appears."

"It's a positive trait," Mycroft replies.

John makes as sceptical a noise as he can manage. His initial anger is gone - has been for a while - and he knows that Mycroft has noticed. "I suppose you're going to tell me it's a sexy one too."

"A healthy understanding of the world around you? An ability to investigate conspiracies without running the risk of paranoia? I would think any man would appreciate such survival instincts. Not that they'll have the chance."

"Why is it that not seeing me always makes you more possessive?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that I'm not seeing you."

John knows he's supposed to be something other than amused, but he's always known where he stood with Mycroft: under the surveillance camera. John walks over to the door of his room and locks it.

He's answered with a deep chuckle, which goes straight to his cock - not that that's needed any help since John decided he was going ahead with this. "I'm assuming you don't intend this as a sudden resurgence of paranoia?" Mycroft asks.

"Is there where I'm supposed to ask you what you're wearing?"

"The usual. Suit a little too large, tie carefully picked out to make me seem like just another mindless bureaucrat. That's hardly as interesting as you taking off your clothes, is it?"

"I don't know what's so interesting there, it's certainly nothing you haven't seen before."

"Don't try to coerce me into flattering you; it won't work."

John thinks this has to be the weirdest phone sex conversation he's ever had. He grinds his hand down on his cock nonetheless.

"If you'd like, however, I can furnish you an annotated list of all the behaviours and aspects of your personality and physical existence which I find pleasing."

"That would be more efficient, wouldn't it?"

"I think," Mycroft mutters, "That I would definitely have to start with your tongue."

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
